That Hollow Feeling: Return of Ikasoruke
Meandering Through the Land Three figures were walking down the street trying to get to the next town a few miles from there, Ray Martinez was leading while his two companions were following him.\ "Wow," said Saya. "I never expected all the interesting things in this world! It's way different than the Soul Society." Hikaru pulled out one of the wireless earbuds that he used for his iPod and said, "Remember how I told you not to act so uninformed?" Saya smiled and said, "I'm not a dunce about this world. I always noticed things when I came to whack Hollows." Hikaru chuckled, "Alright, my bad." "Sorry about this guys but i told you i can never stay in one place." Ray looked back with a guilty look, "Especially with Aki still trying to kill me." "It's alright," said Hikaru. "I don't really mind it." "Thanks, it justs annoying that I can't stay in one place for long." Ray said putting his hood down and kept walking forward. "You're kinda like a stray cat," mused Saya. "You always have the road ahead of you." "Haha, when you put it like that i guess i am but still even a stray cat can find a home when given the opertunity." Ray said looking at Saya. "I hope that home is back in the Soul Society with you honored as a hero," said Saya. She then muttered, "With Aki as your wife." "I heard that!" Ray looked at her," And besides the Soul Society longed forgotten about me. That home is not for me." Ray said. "Then move to Montana," said Hikaru. "The mountains are nice and secluded." "Haha, if it was that easy i would've bought a log cabin there but like i said destiny has other plans for me." Ray said putting his hood back on. "Alright," said Hikaru. "Where do we go from here?" There was a fork in the road. One path led to New York City, and the other led to Hoboken. "Well it's not my choice." Ray said as the wind suddenly blew to Hoboken," We go to Hoboken." Ray said walking the way to Hoboken. "Let's go to New York City!" chimed Saya. "I've always wanted to go to a city!" Hikaru looked at Ray, "Well?" "Look you guys i know you want to go but trust me I have a really bad feeling about this." Ray argued. Hikaru smirked and said, "Come on, I say live life loud! You'll never enjoy life if you keep in a rut of misery and self-pity." He looked toward the direction of New York City. "Besides, there's a couple people there we need to meet." Ray looked at the trail and knew that something errie was wrong but decided that they would need help,"Alright then, but only to make sure you guys don't get into trouble." Ray said following them. "Right, Saya, lets go." Hikaru looked around for Saya, but she was nowhere to be seen. He looked to see a dust cloud head toward New York. "Oh, crap." Skies of Blood Ray was looking everywhere with Hikaru trying to find Saya but it was to no avail,"Man where the hell could she be?" Ray asked. Hikaru sighed and said, "The city..." "Oh great, we better go after her before something else goes wrong." Ray said as he shunpo'd away to the city. Hikaru sighed, "That's subtle..." He flashed away as well. Turn on the Lights Saya cooed at every sight in the city. Restaurants; clothing stores; the vast amount of people; it was all part of some amazing dream. She simply looked at the city with wonder in her eyes. "Hikaru-kun! This is amazing!" She looked around, but she didn't see Hikaru or Ray near her. She then scratched the back of her head and thought, Guess I jumped the gun... "Hello miss," said a female voice. "You lost?" Saya turned around to see a woman in her early twenties with tan hair, hazel eyes, and a great endowment. "Uh...yeah. I got seperated from my friends." The woman smiled and said, "I can help you find them if you want." Saya smiled and said, "That's OK, I can find them." I don't want this woman to follow me. Her breasts are way too big. The woman smiled and said, "It's not good for a young girl to wander alone. C'mon, I'll help you." She grabbed Saya's hand and began to go. "Hey, wait!" called Saya, but the woman wouldn't listen. The woman turned around and said, "Look, I don't want anything bad to happen to a cute girl like you. So I'm going to help you whether you like it or not." She then had an expression of surprise on her face. She then said, "Oh, you're a Soul Reaper, aren't you?" Saya's eyes grew wide. "Alright, this changes things," said the woman as she put the bottom of her fist in her palm. "Come on, I want you to meet my brother!" She then led Saya to a Holiday Inn. Saya looked around and said, "So who exactly are you?" "I'm Suteki Kasumi," answered the woman. "I was born with spiritual awareness." "Really?" asked Saya. Suteki nodded, "Yep, and my brother is an Arrancar." "Say what?" exclaimed Saya as she entered Suteki's room. A man with spiky red hair, silver eyes, and an Arrancars Hakama and blue jeans was lying on the bed watching TV. He also had a cross shaped scar on his face that was similar to Hikaru's scar. His mask fragments weren't visible though. He looked at Suteki and said, "Welcome back big sis." He looked at Saya and said, "Who's the raven-haired cutie?" Suteki looked at Saya and said, "That's right, I didn't ask your name." "I'm Saya Kōkiaru." Suteki smiled and said, "Cute name. The oaf on the bed is my brother, Sora." "I AM NO OAF!!" yelled Sora. "What's an oaf?" Saya giggled uneasily. Suteki noticed this and said, "Don't worry, he isn't an Espada or anything." Sora raised his eyes, "Does she even know who they are?" "Well, Saya is a Soul Reaper," answered Suteki. Sora raised his eyebrows, "Really?" He stood up. Saya tried to back away, but Suteki stopped her. "Don't worry." Sora put his hand on Saya's left shoulder and looked at her. He then smiled and said, "It's great to finally meet a Soul Reaper. I've never seen one in the world of the living before." Saya looked up at Suteki and said, "Why do you have an Arrancar as a brother?" Suteki beckoned Saya to sit down. "At first, I thought he was a guardian angel 'cause he reminded me of my brother who died. It was only after living with him for a while that I noticed that he was an Arrancar." She smirked. "And he tried to take a bite out of me a few times." Saya was silent. Sora laughed, "Well, I am a hollow, and her soul smells good. But I can control myself." Suteki laughed, "Can you?" Sora blushed, "You are my sister." Saya sighed and said, "So can you help me find my friends or not?" Suteki's cheerful tone turned to a very serious one. "There is someone in this city who has targeted your group. You may not be able to sense it, but there is a shield around this room that prevents any spiritual pressure from leaking out." Saya looked around, and did indeed sense such a shield. "Who's the guy?" Suteki sighed, "It is a man with pale white hair and skin, dark eyes with purple irises, a black upside down cross scar on his left cheek, and a horrid amount of spirit energy." Saya gasped, "That's..." State of Emergency Ray was looking around the buildings, in between crowds, and even in some places he thought she might be in but couldn't find a single trace of her energy," Man, where can one girl hide so well?" Ray asked Hikaru. "She's not hiding," said Hikaru. "Even if she was, I could detect even the slightest milligram of spirit energy. But she's disappered completly." He looked around and said, "Weird..." "No, there's something in the air i can't tell what it is but i can sense it." Ray said looking around the area as he tried to find out where this errie feeling was coming from. "Well, well," mused a noticably evil voice, "It has been a while..." A figure walked up to Hikaru and Ray. "Hikaru..." Hikaru's eyes widened, "Ikasoruke!" "You know this Arrancar Hikaru?" Ray asked looking at Ikasoruke as he held the hilt of his blade just in case anything would happen. "He's not an Arrancar," answered Hikaru. "He's my Inner Hollow." Ray looked at him and had widen eyes," But how, most inner hollows aren't able to survive in the living world without a host to hold them in." Ray asked looking at him. "That's where you're wrong brat!" snapped Ikasoruke. "You see, I was once a part of Hikaru's old powers that lied within his second Zanpakutō, Gyakujōkusariken. I gave Hikaru unimaginable powers, but he soon turned tail and left me behind, wanting to rely on that whore of a Zanpakutō, Tenshitō!" "Tenshitō is a female Zanpakutō, by the way," explained Hikaru. "At the time, I couldn't control my energy well, so I had to split my soul. Ikasoruke is the other half of my soul." "I see, so you're the source of that erie feeling I've been having what do you want from Hikaru?" Ray asked. Ikasoruke blushed and said, "I want him to take everything away from me." Hikaru's eyes narrowed and said, "Go to Hell, you belong there." "You're the one who's blocking us from feeling Saya's spirit energy aren't you?" Ray glared at him. "Huh? Who's Saya?" asked Ikasoruke. "Your girlfriend?" "Actually, she's my girlfriend," answered Hikaru. "Feh," spat Ikasoruke. "Women are so stupid and useless. The world should only have men in it." Hikaru rolled his eyes, "I assume you'll turn all churches into brothels? Ikasoruke brightened up, "Great idea!" Hikaru glared, "You should have died long ago." "You're the one who needs to die, Hikaru!" yelled Ikasoruke. "Enough! Quit wasting our time and tell us where she is!" Ray yelled getting irritated. "I told you before, I don't know where Hikaru's whore is," answered Ikasoruke. "I just came to give you guys a message. 'We are getting closer to the Center'." Ray was shocked as he drew his sword and started building his energy up to very dangerous levels," What do you know of it, tell me now!" Ray said very dangerously as he stared at him. Ikasoruke cackled and said, "I know nothing, brat!" He then disappeared from their sight. "You are insignificant right now. I could kill you, but I hate crowds. Let's meet on the battle field soon. KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Ray sheath his sword and stood there with a blank expression on his face. Hikaru looked at Ray and said, "Don't you just want to kill him?" "Yeah, but we're still no closer to finding Saya." Ray said. Hikaru then heard his Soul Pager ring. He opened it up to see it was actually a call from someone. "Hello?" "Hikaru-kun!" "Saya!" Ray just had a look of shock on his face," You had a soul-pager all this time.............. AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME?!" Ray shouted. "It was for the sake of plot development," said Hikaru. "Where are you guys?" asked Saya. "Wall Street," answered Hikaru. "You better hope she finds us soon before I use my spirit foot to kick that soul-pager up your gigai ass!" Ray threatened as he sat down to calm himself down. "Um, can you guys come to the Holiday Inn near Wall Street?" asked Saya. "There's this woman named Suteki Kasumi who wants to meet you two." Hikaru sweatdropped, "S-Suteki...Kasumi?" "Oh i have a bad feeling about this." Ray said getting up. As Lovers Go "Hello Hikaru!" Suteki forced a smile, despite hiding a mace behind her back. "Greetings, Miss Kasumi," bowed Hikaru. "Run away..." Ray whispered very soflty. Meanwhile on a diffrent rooftop Aki was using bonoculars to spy on Ray as he stood outside. Suteki threw the mace away and glomped Hikaru, "It's been too long you goof!" Everyone except Sora went, "WHAT?!" "So you don't hate me?" asked Hikaru. "Well," blushed Suteki. "You did do THAT to me..." Saya then stared at Hikaru, "What did you do?!" Hikaru narrowed his eyes, "I stole a bag of Doritos from her." "THEY WERE SPICY NACHO DORITOS!!" yelled Suteki. "THE ULTIMATE OF ALL SPICY SNACK FOODS!!!" Everyone was dead silent. Aki heard the entire conversation and blinked at the stupidity. "Okay, really...................quiet." Ray said to break the awkardness. Sora sighed, "She always freaks out over the smallest things." "Anyway," said Saya. "Sorry for running off like that." "It's alright Saya," said Hikaru. "Suteki is a trustworthy person. And Sora as well." Saya looked at Sora and said, "He says he's an Arrancar, but he's a good one." "So how exactly do you all know each other?" Ray asked. "Sora once entered through a Senkaimon by mistake and ended up in the 7th Company Barracks' meeting room," answered Hikaru. "Nodoka and he had a fight, then we became friends." He looked over at Suteki and said, "As for her, I'm in charge of overlooking the San Jose area, so I met her when she was shopping with Sora." "I see, but the thing I'm wondering is how is it that we weren't able to sense Saya's spirit energy" asked Ray. Aki then started to get intrested in the converstation as she shunpo'd a little closer to them. "I sensed that Ikasoruke was in the area," replied Suteki. "So I set up a barrier that blocks any spiritual pressure. Downside is that it's the same as Seki-seki rock." "Intresting, and here i thought Seki-Seki stone was really rare even in the Soul-Society." Ray said then sensed something and looked out the window. Aki knew that she forgot to lower her spirit energy and hid behind something then she lowered her spirit energy so Ray wouldn't be able to find her. Suteki laughed and noogied Ray. "I said it was the SAME as Seki-Seki, not the same thing!" "Okay i get it!" Ray said trying to get out of the noogie. Suteki smirked and said, "You're really cute, you know that? It's too bad the girl up on that rooftop doesn't think so." She pointed at a roof to her left. Aki finally had enough and crashed through the roof looking like she wanted to kill a living thing then she looked at Suteki and drew her sword. Sora had one of his swords at Aki's neck and said, "If you even cut a hair on her head, you will die." "Don't underestimate me Arrancar." Aki said holding a secret dagger very to his neck. "Hold up," said Suteki as she lowered Aki's Zanpakutō. "Anyone else hungry?" Hikaru's stomach growled, as did Saya's and Sora's. "Well i could eat." Ray said as he got up and streached. Aki just stared at all of them then suddenly her stomach growled too. Suteki put her arm around Aki and said, "Want to join us?" "Get off me!" Aki pushed her off,"All I'm here to do is to kill him!" she pontied towards Ray. "Of course you are." Ray said without caring. Aki's stomach growled again, making her blush. "Can't kill your boyfriend on an empty stomach," chimed Suteki. "He's not my boyfriend!!" Aki yelled. "Like she even had a shot with me." Ray said. "Ha, I rather kiss a frog." Aki said. "Mizu's the worst," mused Saya. "Sayuri says that his breath tastes like snakes." "Lets discuss the other things wrong with my brother at a place with some food," said Hikaru. The Impression That I Get Everyone now was situated at a table in a restaurant called, 'Del Monico'. The air was filled with the smells of Italian food. Saya moaned and said, "What a wonderful smell. If only we had a place like this in the Seireitei." "Then we'd be more industrialized in the Soul Society," continued Hikaru. Suteki grinned, "I love this place. I always come once with Sora whenever we come to New York." "Not bad i guess." Ray said looking around the restaurant. "Let's see what's on the menu," Hikaru opened the menu in front of him. His eyes widened at the sight of the things he could order. "Wow!" squealed Saya when she peered over Hikaru's shoulder. "They serve pretty high end stuff here!" The waiter showed up and said, "What will you have?" Suteki smirked and said, "Best plate of spaghetti that ya got, Mario." Sora nodded. "Me too." Hikaru looked through and said, "I'll have the special today." "Good choice sir!" said the waiter as he wrote down the order. "And I'll have a caeser salad on the side," added Hikaru. "Alright. What will the lady beside you have?" Saya looked at the menu and said, "Um, I'll have the same as him." "How romantic," mused the waiter. He looked to Ray and Aki, "What will you two have?" "Spaghetti with meatballs" both said at the same time then they looked at each other and huffed. "I'll have anything He isn't having." Aki told him. The waiter leaned over to Suteki, "Those two in a fight?" Suteki shrugged, "Dunno." The waiter wrote down Ray's order, then said to Aki, "Does it matter what you get then?" "No as long as I don't the same thing as Him!" Aki said pointing towards Ray. "Alright, calm down," said the waiter. He then muttered, "Bitch..." Ray heard this and instantly twisted his arm and slammed him at the table. "I believe you owe this lady an apology," Ray said pulling his arm. "Eh...I'm sorry miss!" said the waiter frantically. "Good, now get out of here," Ray said pushing him. Hikaru watched as the waiter scurried back to the kitchen. He took a sip of his glass of water and said, "Guess John isn't the only chivalrous guy around." "Don't expect me to say thank you," Aki said looking the other way. "I didn't do it for you, i can't stand jerks like that," Ray said sitting in the table. Hikaru sighed, "You two..." After a while, some interesting conversation, and bashing of Hikaru, the food finally arrived. No one spoke whilst they were eating, and Hikaru was the one to finish first. After they had all eaten, Suteki brought up the first topic, "So what was Ikasoruke doing in New York?" "Probably tracking us," answered Hikaru. "Seems like he defected from Termino and is now working with someone else." Suteki took out a cigarette, but Sora took it away. "Those things will kill you." "Then let me die young so you can eat me," smirked Suteki as she snatched the cigarette back. She lit it and said, "And what's with these kids? The girl is too loud to be in your company and the boy is too powerful to be an 8th seat." "I'm Ray Martinez, fomer Captain of Squad five," Ray said picking his teeth with a tooth pick. "And she's the ugly wind-bag who won't leave me alone," Ray pointed towards Aki. "Shut up, I'm Aki Katsu special Soul-Reaper sent here to kill that idiotic moron," Aki pointed back towards Ray. "A former Captain, and a brat with an attitude," mused Suteki. "Along with the immortal Kurosaki brothers and Hikaru's girlfriend." Saya blushed at the comment along with Hikaru. Suteki giggled, "Quite a motley crew you've got Hikaru." Hikaru smiled, "Says the woman with an Arrancar as her adoptive sibling. No offense, Sora." "None taken dude," replied Sora. "I know how weird it is too." Suteki laughed, "Touché, Hikaru, Touché." She looked at Ray and said, "I don't mean to be rude, but you don't look strong enough to be a Captain." "Not everyone is as strong as Hikaru," said Saya, hoping to avoid a fight. Suteki sighed, "And he isn't my type either..." "As much as I'd like to be talked down on I'll leave" Ray said starting to get out of the table. Suteki sighed, "Anyway, there's been some major news about some phenomena near Lake Erie. Many people keep rambling about white skulled creatures." Hikaru's eyes raised, "You mean many people are actually seeing Hollows?" Suteki nodded, "It seems like there's something giving people the ability to see ghosts." She then leaned in, "Reports from 12th Company say that the number of Substitute Soul Reapers have increased in that area as well, but they vanish as soon as they appear." "I've heard of that report, it was said that a sudden figure was with the Substitute Soul Reapers before they all mystriously vanished." Aki said drinking some water while Ray decided to stay to hear more of the comversation. "I also heard that Uryu was stateside and investigated with 12th company," added Saya. "Seems that there were even Quincies that were made from this energy." "Think because Uryu was there that new Quincies were made?" asked Sora. "It's not impossible," said Suteki, "but I don't think this is coincidental. Last week in Washington State, the same thing happened as well, except those people turned into Arrancars. Sora was able to stop them though." Hikaru took a sip from his water and said, "Does this sound like the work of the Center, Ray?" "I doubt it, no one else knows the location but the thing that got me was the vanisihng Soul-Reapers," Ray said. "Thing is, they weren't full fledged Soul Reapers," said Suteki. She took out her cigarette and crushed it. "They were only confused souls, but they had great power like Ichigo." "If that power was abused," started Saya. "It may mean a great army that is being put together by whoever Ikasoruke is working with," finished Hikaru. "How do you know he's working with someone?" asked Sora. "We're opposites in every way," responded Hikaru. "I like to work alone, as to not get others involved, but I won't cast aside help. He likes to work in groups, but will not refuse solo missions. However, even he cannot amass that many Soul Reapers by his own power without him weakening. That is why I assume he is cooperating with someone." "Something tells me that if he is working with someone, it's someone with a plan that might end up causing a disaster." Ray said closing his eyes. As they were talking, a man wearing a Quincy's clothing came to their table. "Greetings, Hikaru of Squad Seven." "And who might you be?" asked Hikaru without looking up. The Quincy pulled out a letter and said, "From my master, Urakih-sama." Hikaru took the letter and said, "Begone." The Quincy bowed and took his leave. Hikaru opened the letter, and sighed, "Next stop, Lake Erie." "What's at Lake Erie?" Ray asked looking at Hikaru. "Fine I don't care where you guys go but Ray is coming with me!" Aki said. "Just shut up!" yelled Saya. "I've really had enough of this! We're close to finding this Center, and all you care about is killing Ray?! Have you no common sense?" Hikaru put his hand on Saya's shoulder. "Calm down already." "But- "No buts," said Hikaru. "If Aki wants to follow her orders instead of her own curiousity, that's her choice." Hikaru smiled, "After all, she'd only hold us back. She's too narcissistic. She's too noisy. And above all," Hikaru looked directly at Aki, "she's too weak. She couldn't last a second against those novice Quincies and Soul Reapers." Aki just growled and looked with demon eyes," I'll show you who's weak!" Aki said snarling and looking at them. "Oh great this is gonna be fun." Ray sighed as he looked at Aki's evil aura around her. Hikaru's smile turned to a smirk of determination. He then stood up with one foot on the table. "Alright! If you think you're good enough to go along with us," He pointed to himself, "Land one hit on me with your Zanpakutō when we go back outside." Everyone, minus Suteki and Aki, did a simultaneous, "WHAT?!" "There's a park right near here, we'll do it there," finished Hikaru. "Oh man, why does this happen every single time?!" Ray asked. Break the Same "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!" asked Saya and Sora. "It's a nice evening?" asked Hikaru, sniffing the air. "Why are you fighting her?" asked Saya. "You could kill her 1000 times over at your full power, or..." She blushed, "Don't tell me my precious Hika-chan is turning into his brother!" Hikaru blankly stared at Saya and said, "Hika-chan? That's a new one..." Suteki walked up beside Hikaru and asked, "Are you sure this is for the best?" Hikaru smiled, "Aki has potential to become a Captain class. She just needs to break free of her stiff shell." Suteki smirked, "Still the same smart-Alec-know-it-all, aren't ya, Hika-chan?" Hikaru laughed, "You flatter me Suteki-chan." They arrived at the park area, with Hikaru and Aki facing each other. The others stood off to the side to spectate. Hikaru smiled and said, "Short-fused ladies first." Aki drew her sword and concentrated her energy into it," Roar and divide Ryuu Kyoushusha." Aki's blade split into a dual-sword then she started shifting her body around. "Oh great, she's using that??" Ray said looking at the two of them. Hikaru drew his own sword and said, "Well, what are you waiting for?" Aki smiled and as she shifted her body heat started coming down below while flames started covering her swords then she stabbed both of them into the ground which made the earth open and out blasted gysers of lava as they warped around each other while some started to engrave signs into her swords then as she pulled them out and twirled them a lava dragon appeared right above her. "'''Bakuhatsu Ryuu!!" '''Aki moved forward making the dragon charge towards Hikaru. Hikaru sighed, and sidestepped the attack. "A lava dragon? That's it?" But Hikaru didn't see or hear Aki come from the ground covered in lava then took both her swords and slashed Hikaru on the back. Hikaru looked behind to indeed see that Aki attacked him. He then felt the sting of open wounds on his back. He walked forward and sheathed Tenshitō. He looked to the sky. "10% power, and she made a cut..." "I told you, never underestimate me." Aki said then sheathed her '''Ryuu Kyoushusha '''and looked at Hikaru. Hikaru smiled and held out his hand, "Welcome aboard." Aki blushed and looked away," This doesn't mean we're friends, I'm only doing this to make you Ray doesn't skip town again." Aki said. "Oh man, everytime." Ray sighed. As they took their leave, Suteki came up behind Hikaru. "She only cut your Shihakusho, didn't she?" "Shh!" hushed Hikaru. "The fact that she cut through that is proof enough." Suteki smirked, "You old sap." Hikaru blushed, "She was distracting a little." "The great Hikaru Kurosaki was swayed by the charms of a young woman? How ecchi..." Hikaru swatted Suteki on the back of her head, "Saya is the only one who sways me totally, but I am not perfect." Saya sidled next to Hikaru and said, "You aren't falling for her, right?" Hikaru kissed Saya on her forehead and said, "There are many types of women in the world, and there is a perfect match for each one. I've already found mine. Aki just refuses to see hers." Saya blushed and clung to Hikaru's arm. Ray heard all this talk and just sighed as he looked up at the moon. Aki just ignored everything she heard and looked around but suddenly her eyes stop at Ray and stared at him. Sora smirked and said, "He's no good anyway..." Aki had a vein in her forehead and punched Sora into a pile of trash in a comidic way, " Shut up, you don't know anything about him!" Aki yelled clutching her fist. Sora still had his smirk on as he got up. "I was talking about Urakih. Who do you think I was talking about?" He looked at Ray. "Ah, I see..." Aki blushed and looked away while Ray looked at them and just shook his head. Sora laughed as he got next to Aki. "Since when does the huntress have feelings toward her prey?" Suteki kicked Sora to the ground and said, "You can't take a hint can't you?" Hikaru sighed, "Sorry about Sora. Suteki let him read too much ecchi manga." Suteki blushed, "I-I did not!" Saya smirked, "Well, it makes sense for a girl like that to be a little ecchi. It only shows little confidence in getting a man." Suteki blushed immensely and said, "BE quiet already!" "Who is really innocent in this day?" asked Hikaru. Everyone was silent, then they all nodded their heads, "Good point." Suteki yawned and said, "We better get some rest before we head out." Hikaru pulled out his wallet and said, "I only have enough for Saya and myself." Ray pulled out his wallet and threw it at Hikaru," Here, this should cover everyone I'll stay out all night i don't get much sleep anyway." Ray glared at Aki. "If you say so Ray," sighed Hikaru. "Let's go." Ray walked away in the opposite direction. Mixed Feelings You Are Mine Hikaru ruffled his hair as he got out of the bathroom. He was shirtless, but he wore a pair of Levi's jeans. His hair was straight down from being wet, but he made it slightly spiky from drying it with a towel. Saya was laying down on the single bed in the room. She was watching an episode of CSI: NY that was on the TV. She looked at Hikaru and asked, "You're not gonna try to murder me like they're doing in this show, right?" Hikaru smiled and said, "Did you steal money from me or cheat on me?" Saya got up and walked over to Hikaru. She playfully punched him and said, "Nope." Hikaru put his arms around Saya and rubbed her back. He then hugged Saya and said, "You know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Saya blushed and said, "I know." She looked up at Hikaru and said, "I can't believe this is actually happening." "What?" "I'm here in one of the greatest cities in the US with the guy of my dreams who turns out to be my Captain for my squad," responded Saya. She pulled away and said, "And we've been on a first name basis for so long. I should have tried to be more respectful." Hikaru was silent, then he chuckled. Saya turned around. Hikaru then looked at he with love in his eyes and said, "When we first met, did I tell you I was a Captain?" Saya shook her head. "Did I ever act like I was superior, or that I was a person eager to hear what you had to say and interested in what you were doing?" Saya bit her lip, "The second one." Hikaru got close to Saya, "And when you kissed me, did I ask to remain as friends, or did I pursue you to assure you that what you did was alright?" Saya blushed, "The second one..." Hikaru leaned forward and kissed Saya with such a pure passion that she couldn't even think of pulling away. She could only be caught in such a wonderful rapture of love that only Hikaru could give her. He did care about her. Rank was meaningless. She was certain that even if she were a Captain instead of him, she would be chastising him for doubting her love. They broke their kiss, and layed down on the bed. Hikaru rubbed Saya's back and said, "In all my life I have never met a woman who meant so much to me. There was never one as strong in her beliefs, or with such a firm spirit that truly attracted me to her." Hikaru smiled and said, "They say beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and I behold the most beautiful woman in the history of this world, in both body and spirit." Saya was absolutlely speechless. She could only move closer to Hikaru, just to be near him. She heard nothing else. She knew he would alert her if something was amiss. When she was near him, he was a strong tower that stood to every storm of life. His arms did not act in a lewd manner, nor any other part of his body. No doubt that he may have thought about such actions once or twice before, but so had Saya. But in this moment, he only offered protection from the trials and tribulations that life was bringing them. He would protect her, forever... Control Sora flipped between channels, then came upon the local weather. He noticed that it was going to get quite cold tonight, almost unsuitable to be out in. "Suteki, think we should go find Ray?" Suteki stepped out of the shower with only a pair of shorts on and a towel draped across her upper body which barely covered her breasts. She shook her head and said, "He's already at Aki's room." Sora took little notice to Suteki's status of her clothing. "Alright. If you say so." Suteki yawned and said, "Well, good night little bro." She flopped on one of the beds and pulled the covers over herself. "G'night,' said Sora as he layed down to sleep. Electrify Aki sighed as she strutted around the room. It was pretty nice for the hotel she was in, and it had 1 bed, which was all she needed. She turned on the TV and switched it to NBC. There was a weather report about a cold snap in the New York area. She thought about Ray being in the cold and wondered if he would be alright. She shook her head, convincing herself that he would be fine because she would be the one to kill him. She began to take off her clothes when she heard a tap at the window. She quickly covered herself and drew her Zanpakutō. She then asked, "Who's there?" Ray smiled at the window and waved his hand at her. Aki gritted her teeth and opened the window on Ray, "BEGONE YOU PERVERTED STRAY CAT!!!" "Haha, aw and here i thought you wanted to kill me." Ray said going past her and looked around the room," Wow not bad digs beats everything i ever stayed in." Aki clenched her fists and asked, "What are you doing here?" "Well no one told me that this part of New York was colder than your aditude towards me." Ray said trying hard to warm up his entire body. Aki sighed and said, "Your own fault for giving all your money away." She sighed and said, "Make yourself at home I guess." She headed toward the shower and said, "And if I catch you peeking on me," She pointed her sword at Ray, "You won't be peeking at anything else." "Oh please, you're too ugly to even look at with clothes you want me to go blind?!" Ray asked looking away and putting his sword in his lap as he meditated.